


贺新郎

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	贺新郎

推开卧室大门的一瞬间，朱雀以为自己走进了一千零一夜。镀金的门框里是一个婚礼现场，触目之处尽是大团的白玫瑰，正开得新鲜，娇嫩到没有一丝败相的花瓣上还存着星星点点的露水，小桌上点了香薰蜡烛，银烛台在暗淡的灯光下闪闪发光，新娘立在穿衣镜前，秀丽的侧脸线条隐没在柔软的头纱下。

鲁鲁修听到声响转过身来，他穿着件一字肩的缎面婚纱，银线和钻石在他的胸口和肩头闪烁，人鱼式的裙摆在膝盖散开，长拖尾直铺到朱雀的脚下。他本来就纤细，穿女装也很熨帖，婚纱在他本就昳丽无比的美貌上更加了一层圣光。这一幕像是朱雀曾经最荒唐的幻想，薄纱下那对紫眼睛温柔得不真实。

良久他才找回自己的声音：“怎么想起来穿这个了。”鲁鲁修坦然道：“逆转祭那次你不是说过想看我穿婚纱吗？上次清理库房时找到的，是维多利亚二世的结婚礼服。”怎么也记不起来了，逆转祭明明不是多久远的事情，可是现在想起来竟然像是上辈子一样。“你说过很多，不过好像这个最容易办到了。”鲁鲁修低头调整着头纱，其实朱雀眼里瞧着已经十分完美了，从他的角度看过去，他似乎嘴角微微有些笑意。

“新郎都没穿礼服，还有比这个更不像样的婚礼吗。”朱雀刚换上Zero那套衣服，鲁鲁修前几天刚给他改过，穿上是挺拔的，然而他还没有看惯，镜子里的自己太陌生了。“那你要叫塞西尔吗？她是修过神学课程的，或者是CC？”鲁鲁修终于整理好了头纱，转过头笑道。

朱雀摇摇头，道别的时候就已经很晚了，想必她们也该休息了——虽然是否睡得着是另一回事。“我们这样的人……也没有神会想要祝福或者保佑吧，只有我们两个人就够了。”鲁鲁修不知道想到了什么，轻声叹息道。不是的，你不一样，这句话堵在他的嗓子眼里，沉甸甸地说不出来。

没有戒指，没有证婚人，也没有神父（布里塔尼亚皇室对布里塔尼亚国教说不上信仰，然而婚礼上照例是要有主教祝福的），墙上空空荡荡，所有的只是盛开的白玫瑰，用绣花枕头权当软垫，就那么对面跪下来念结婚誓言，他握着鲁鲁修的手。再没有这样结婚的，每个环节都和婚礼礼仪对不上。

他们都不信神，因此誓词很短：“无论是贫穷还是富有……即使死亡也不能把我们分开。”朱雀临时改了词，鲁鲁修没跟上，他顿了一会儿才说：“嗯，即使死亡也不能把我们分开。”长长的睫毛在婚纱下颤动着，像是暴风雨里的蝴蝶。

掀开他的头纱时接吻时朱雀尝到了一点咸味，但是鲁鲁修的眼睛看不出来是否流过泪，他的眼睛永远波光宛转，即使他在发呆时也像是若有所思。高跟鞋滚在地上，跌进床里去时鲁鲁修头上的白玫瑰掉了下来，摔在丝绸床单上，落下来几片花瓣。

太隆重的礼服，脱起来尤其费事，终于完全解开时有种特别的新鲜感，不知道鲁鲁修怎么自己一个人把它穿上的。他在里面穿了蕾丝内裤和吊带袜，粉白的皮肤包在精巧的花样里，看上去很甜，朱雀不由得舔了一口他的大腿根，他敏感地屏住了呼吸。他们对彼此的身体早就很熟悉，但是这次是新婚夜，当然又不同了。

挺立的粉嫩乳头像是奶油蛋糕上的樱桃，还没有完全成熟，娇怯怯的一点红，含在嘴里柔润的感觉也像。按理说朱雀也亵玩过它们许多次了，也毫不留情地拧过咬过，深入鲁鲁修时那对小小的乳房便是他双手的栖息地，可是不知道为什么它们还是有着处子的青涩。用舌尖擦过乳孔时鲁鲁修喘息出声，抓紧了他的卷发。

内裤是系带式的，抽掉之后就只剩了吊袜带，他伸手握住鲁鲁修的前端，已经硬起来了，他搓揉着那根害羞的阴茎，纤白的大腿夹紧了他。过去他从没有这么耐心地抚慰过他，鲁鲁修也习惯了从后穴达到高潮，但是今夜他突然发现了它的可爱，稍微一逗弄便流出了眼泪，它的主人从喉咙深处发出羞耻的呻吟声，那声音毫无威严可言，听得人只想让他更狼狈。

朱雀好不容易才按捺住直接冲进去的欲望。他咬着他的耳垂，感觉到手里那根小东西的变化，鲁鲁修晕红了脸不知所措地抽气，连膝盖也飞上了羞色。他曾经无数次地进入过他，可是这样耐心的前戏是第一次，他们都在努力还原一个新婚夜应该有的东西，漫长的爱抚，局促的新婚夫妇，和以前肆意或隐忍的交媾完全两样。白玫瑰被卷在他们身下，在床单上印下深色的痕迹。

鲁鲁修没坚持多久便射了，他就着手上的精液去按他的后穴。鲁鲁修小声道：“床头的润滑剂还没用完呢。”但他不想让外物掺和到他们中间，伸进去半根手指了才回答：“这不是有天然的润滑剂吗？”高潮过后的小穴虽然不那么紧绷，但还是紧，像是塞进了太小的手套，鲁鲁修咬着嘴唇，看着他的手腕动作，已经伸进去了两根手指，熟门熟路地在他身体里翻腾。这一点不大像初夜，朱雀知道他每个敏感点，他的后穴也认得他，虽然润滑不太够，也顺服地任他搅弄。

朱雀抽出手指时那上面已经尽是亮晶晶的体液，鲁鲁修也看见了，发出小动物似的呜呜声，一双明眸里春色迷蒙，他看得心热，凑到他耳边问：“可以了吗？”下身已经难耐地在穴口磨蹭，鲁鲁修侧过脸去默许了他。推进去的时候鲁鲁修还是紧到他寸步难行，绝细的一捻腰在他的掌中颤抖着。

他本来是下定了决心，要把这一夜按着他幻想里的初夜来过，但是小穴热情地吸吮着他的阴茎，不免孟浪起来，一气推到了底，不等鲁鲁修适应便大动起来。身下的人倒也不以为意，用胳膊揽住了他，放任他的抽插。到底不是真的初夜，鲁鲁修也习惯了他的作风，不久便得了趣，在他耳边放声呻吟。

上床的时候忘了拉床帐，因为动作太大，竟把帐子震了下去，锦绣的屏障把本就黯淡的光源挡住了一大半。他们两个正在兴头上，光线骤然暗下来，也顿了一会儿，然后又颠簸起来，大床像是风暴里的小船一般动荡，鲁鲁修受惊一般地攀住他，朱雀把怀里的人搂得更紧，在阴影里也看得到他的眼睛，盈盈的像是含着水。

鲁鲁修已经快高潮了，朱雀感觉得到他小穴的抽搐，但是他还远没有满足，只是按着他的腰死命地进出。黑暗里鲁鲁修仿佛大胆不少，贴在他的耳边说要自己主动。等到朱雀叫他翻身坐起来，他握着朱雀的阴茎，犹豫了一会儿才对准自己的后穴，可是吞到一半就没了力气，不上不下地支着身子喘息。朱雀抓住他的脚踝，顶了进去，鲁鲁修惊叫一声，然而挣扎不动，只能任由朱雀进出，其实也和之前没什么两样，不过是这个体位有重力作用，进得更深，没过多久他便射了，高潮里小穴抽搐得销魂，朱雀咬着牙狠命抽插了十几下，也射了。

他松开手让鲁鲁修滑下来，疲惫地倒在他身上，而下体还含着他的精液，被他的阴茎堵着。最近鲁鲁修越发得瘦，躺在他身上几乎感觉不到重量，像一片云，一阵风来就能吹散了的。“我爱你。”他终于说出口了，这一刻他脆弱得无力维持长久以来的伪装，或者是他终于意识到，再不说便再也没有机会说了。

“我很高兴。”鲁鲁修不怎么惊讶，在他的胸膛上低声回答。一点灯光照进这片阴暗的小天地来，映得他的紫眼睛像是宝石，在雪白的小脸上流光溢彩。朱雀揽着他的腰，听见他的心跳慢慢恢复正常，不疾不徐地跳动着，手下是柔滑的皮肤。他知道他的美，可是每次看见他，还是要被他的美丽震住，他总觉得他是一天比一天更美，总也没有适应了的时候。不过不会有以后了，不久这具美丽的身体就会停止呼吸，他爱着的人从这具躯壳中离开，逸散到他再也找不到的地方。

“都多大的人了还这么爱哭。”他给他擦掉眼泪的时候朱雀才意识到自己流泪了。细白的手很温暖，眼泪却怎么也止不住，他搂紧了他，听着他的心跳，只觉得自己像是永远不会好了，再也高兴不起来。鲁鲁修叹息道：“虽然有面具挡着，可是到时候可不要哭得太厉害啊……”他也说不下去了，湿热的唇舌堵上朱雀的嘴唇。朱雀尝到了苦味，黑暗里看不清彼此的表情，他们只是静静地吻了很久，咻咻的鼻息交织在一起。帐子里只听得见逐渐重合的心跳和呼吸。

不知道过了多久，他们的嘴唇才最终分开了。“早点睡吧，明天还要早起呢。”鲁鲁修捂住他的眼睛说。这时候迟来的疲倦才终于捉住了他，他紧抱着鲁鲁修坠入了无梦的黑沉里。


End file.
